


The Rescue

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, Tumblr Prompt, exotic pet, tentoo being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: The Doctor comes home with a new pet.





	The Rescue

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose and counted backwards from ten in her head.

“Doctor?” She sighed, more than slightly exasperated, “What is that?” The Doctor just grinned at her like the maniac he was before smiling down at the thing at his feet.

“She’s called Samantha! Isn’t she lovely?” He cooed. “I rescued her from that old Torchwood base in Glasgow! She was the last one there, poor thing. Left all alone in that horrible lab where they had done all sorts of testing on her.” Rose stared down at Samantha, and Samantha stared back up at Rose. Neither one really knew what to make of the other.

“What happened to the rest of the test subjects?” Judging by Samantha’s appearance, Rose already suspected what the answer was.

“Well… now this shouldn’t be held as Samantha's fault! She was only hungry.” The Doctor knelt down and gently petted Samantha’s head.

“So she ate them?”

“Yeah.” The Doctor sighed. “But she’s totally docile now, slight side-effect of the Torchwood testing, as they probably didn’t want all their arms gnawed off. Would make for the perfect housepet now. She could deal with those pesky mice in the back garden better than any cat. And she’d be much more effective than any guard dog! One look at her and BAM! The robbers run away!”

Rose wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or cry at that moment.

“C’mon, please?” He pouted at her, looking like a pleading child at that moment, adorable freckles and all. Rose finally cracked a smile.

“You’re such a dork. Only you would think a Komodo Dragon would make a good pet.”

“Sooo… is that a yes?” He asked. Rose carefully crouched down and slowly held her hand out to Samantha. Samantha’s tongue whipped out and touched the back of Rose’s hand before retreating back just as fast.

“See! She likes you!” The Doctor beamed. Rose couldn’t help but giggle.

“Fine, but you’ll be the one on the hook if she eats Mrs.Henderson’s chihuahua.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was inspired by Billie Piper and David Tennant's headcanon that Tentoo and Rose would own a lizard instead of a normal pet.


End file.
